Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag
| status=Alive | height= Less than 5 feet | weight= Petite | eyes=Brown | hair=Black | rank=Empress | title=Empress | nationality=Seanchan | gender=Female | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs | ewot=tuon }} Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag, formerly known as Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, was the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the second and favorite daughter of the Empress of the Seanchan empire, and is the current Empress of the Seanchan. She is believed to be a direct descendant of Artur Hawkwing through his son Luthair, who conquered the Seanchan continent, and her personal banner is two golden lions harnessed to an ancient war-cart. Appearance She is dark and petite with large brown eyes, a heart-shaped face and full lips. Because of her station, her head is shaved and she has long, lacquered fingernails. History Tuon was first mentioned when High Lord Turak identified her as standing highest of the Empress' children in terms of favor. She mentions that she has the ability to be a sul'dam, which means she has the ability to learn to channel. Activities Meeting Mat She is known as the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the title taken by the heir to the Seanchan empire. and makes her first appearance in the series in Book 9 (Winter's Heart), where she docks in Ebou Dar. It is here among the city's royal palace that Tuon first meets Mat when he barges in on a meeting between her and Tylin. She examines Mat thoroughly and seems to be very interested in the signet ring with the fox and ravens in a crescent shape on it in particular. Throughout the rest of the novel it seems that she takes great care to be wherever Mat is and based upon an earlier conversation between Tuon and Anath, her Truthspeaker, about a damane 's telling of her future, many speculate that that foretelling has to do with Mat, one begins to see why. She also offers to first buy Mat, and then his ashandarei. When Mat is about to escape with Amathera and the Aes Sedai made prisoners by the Seanchan, Tuon intercedes and they struggle, but Noal Charin holds her. She is named Daughter of the Nine Moons by Egeanin causing Mat to speak aloud (three times) that she is his wife, which in turn causes Tuon to smile. Afraid she will alert the guards, Mat kidnaps her and her servant Selucia. Mat later learns that Seanchan custom holds that proclaiming the statement aloud three times before witnesses completes the wedding ritual for that person. The person addressed as one's spouse has a full year to say the other person is their spouse three times. If both people have proclaimed the other as their spouse, they are considered married. Mat is unaware that by saying Tuon was his wife three times he has initiated a Seanchan marriage ceremony. Tuon only has to say that Mat is her husband three times and they will be wed. Fleeing Ebou Dar Valan Luca's circus is where Tuon is hidden for most of the next book (Crossroads of Twilight ) and it is also where Mat tries to woo his wife-to-be. Learning that she is being characterized as a disloyal servant, Tuon grows angry and nicknames Mat 'Toy'. Upon returning from a shopping trip with Mat and Selucia, they all learn that a former sul'dam, Renna, has stabbed Egeanin and run away. Mat pursues and has Renna killed to protect Tuon and the others, but upon his return to the circus Tuon makes it known through decree that it and everyone in it is under her protection for the time being except for Mat. Knife of Dreams finds Tuon still traveling along with Mat as he discovers that Moiraine is still alive. Tuon gives Mat permission to give her her first kiss. She uses this as a ruse to check if Mat is suffering from a fever due to infections he received fighting Darkfriends in Maderin. Secretly she liked the kiss. The Band of the Red Hand is no longer in Salidar while Aes Sedai and the Seanchan are looking for Tuon everywhere. She continues to stay with Mat rather than remain behind in safety, when he engages a number of Seanchan forces in battle. Tuon concludes the Marriage Ceremony that Mat started at the end of Winter's Heart once Mat fulfills the prophecy spoken by a damane on her Voyage across the Aryth Ocean. "Beware the Fox that makes the Ravens fly, for he will marry you and carry you away. Beware the Man that remembers Hawkwing's face, for he will marry you and set you free. Beware the Man of the Red Hand, for him you will marry and none other." After Mat releases Tuon into the hands of her childhood bodyguard, Furyk Karede, and she returns to Ebou Dar, she discovers that her Mother, the Empress of Seanchan, is dead and that she is now the presumed Empress of the Seanchan Empire. Once in Ebou Dar she makes Suroth Sabelle Meldarath da'covale and assigns the Deathwatch Guards to keep an eye on her. Becoming the Empress After returning to Ebou Dar, she made Altara the seat of Seanchan power in the Westlands. She also became aware that Trollocs were real, and not just myths, as the Seanchan had previously believed. She met with the Dragon Reborn at Falme, and, after barely overcoming Rand's ta'veren attribute, was adamant that he should bow before the Crystal Throne. This upset Rand, and he walked away from the meeting. Tuon later told Selucia that she feared they had turned Rand against them, saying that they had been against him before but he had not been against them. After the meeting, she declared that she was Empress, and took a new name, Fortuona. See Also Sul'dam Category:The Blood Category:Sul'dam Category:Ladies